The Unknown Marauder
by narugirl2003
Summary: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." But did you know there was a fifth Marauder? Yes, there was another. You think those four clowns came up with that map on their own? Think again. This is the story of how the Marauders came to be and what my role was as the Unknown Marauder.


The Unknown Marauder  
Year 1

**Summary: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." But did you know there was a fifth Marauder? Yes, there was another. You think those four clowns came up with that map on their own? Think again. This is the story of how the Marauders came to be and what my role was as the Unknown Marauder.**

Author's Note: This is the revised version of Tales of the Marauders and Friends! It is the story of the Marauders in Lauren's point of view. Hope you enjoy. :)  
*****************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Hogwarts Bound

King's Cross Station; one of the busiest train stations I've seen. So many people weaving about getting on and off trains were beginning to make my head twirl.

"Lauren, dear, please keep up. Your platform is just a little bit further."

I pushed my cart faster to catch up to my mother and father; Luke and Amy Boyd. They both worked at St. Mungo's. They're healers, and my mother's the best midwife in the Wizarding communities.

I have been looking forward to this day for months now! Today's the day that I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I've read everything about it in, "Hogwarts: A History." I can't wait to see if it is as grand as I imagine it to be!

"Ouch! Lauren, sweetheart, please get your head out of the clouds and pay attention. You hit the back of my leg with that cart."

"Sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to…"

"Excuse us," a tall man with a short crew cut with a red tint to his dark hair interrupted my apology, "we need some assistance."

My mother being a kind helpful spirit, replied, "Of course, how can we help you?"

The lady, by the looks of her floral printed dress, was a Muggle along with her tall dark red tinted haired husband. They had two daughters. One was taller than I was with dark hair, and the other had a cart like mine with school supplies to attend Hogwarts. She was my height with dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

The red haired girl talked to me, "Hi, we're trying to find Platform 9 ¾. I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"We are on our way to the platform, too! I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor! What house do you want to be sorted in?"

She hesitated then I replied, "I'm sorry I'm rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Lauren Boyd. What's yours?"

"Lily Evans. What do you mean by being sorted into a house?"

I smiled, "I'll explain more when we get on the train."

"Girls, come on, don't want you to miss the train!" my mother called out to us.

Lily and I started laughing then followed the adults to the post between platforms nine and ten. My father showed the Evans how to go through the wall by getting a running start.

"Lauren, go ahead, I'll be right you my dear," my mother encouraged me.

This is it! I finally get to see Platform 9 ¾! I exhaled, ran toward the post, and the bricks disappeared in front of me! I ran through what looked like a tunnel then my father came into view. I slowed down to where I wouldn't run into him, and he directed me to move next to him. I followed his directions then Lily, her sister, her father, her mother, and my mother made it through to the platform.

Lily hooked her arm in mine, "Lauren, this is so exciting!"

I couldn't contain myself. I was smiling like a fool, "I know!"

My father led us to the train. Of course, my mother was talking to every expecting witch that was at the platform checking up on them to see how they were feeling. Ugh, she couldn't for once focus on me! Her only child is going to Hogwarts and she was chatting with her patients! Lily's father and my father unloaded the carts. My mom finally left the expecting witches alone and came up to me.

"You have your bag with your uniform?" I nodded and she continued on with her list, "Fluffy's bouncy ball, her catnip mouse, and do you remember to change when you cross the border from England to Scotland?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes, and a million times yes!"

Tears started forming in her eyes, I had to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and a tear ran down my cheek. This was going to be the last time I would see my mother until Christmas! Three months I will be away in another country at school! I hope I don't get too home sick and I pray that I will make new friends fast! It was dad's turn to hug me farewell then he handed me Fluffy. My poor little black furry kitty; how she hates long rides in her carrier! Lily ran up to me carrying her carrier with her gray cat inside.

She was the first to speak, "Let's sit together! I don't want to be by myself."

I laughed, "Alright, we'll sit together," then a very skinny pasty looking boy with greasy black hair was staring at us, and I had ask, "Who is that weird ghostly figure staring at?"

Lily turned to see who I was talking about, and said, "Oh, that's Severus Snape! He is a friend of mine," then she waved to him.

I don't know what it is, but for a strange reason, I don't think I could trust him. He looked like a boy that would turn to the dark side at any moment.

"Lauren?"

I turned to Lily, and she asked, "Who are those boys over there? The one with the wavy hair was looking at you, and the one with the glasses looked as if he wanted to beat up Severus."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know the one in the glasses, but the wavy haired boy is Sirius Black heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He has a great great grandfather Phineas who was the Head Master of Hogwarts at one time. His portrait is hanging up in Professor Dumbledore's office."

We both boarded the train, and found an empty compartment in the car where all the first years sit. I slid open the door and we walked into the compartment. I placed Fluffy on the seat, and Lily did the same with her cat. We both looked out the window. I saw my parents and Lily's waving at us. The whistle blew, and the train began to move. Lily and I waved to our parents until they were out of sight. We sat down, and began our conversation.

"Alright, explain who was with you when you came to board the train?" I asked because I wanted to know more about my new friend.

She laughed then answered, "My dad is Paul Evans. He works at a furniture shop in London. My mother is Amelia Evans. She's a stay at home mum. My older sister is Petunia. We're close," then she turned the tables on me, "Tell me about your family."

"Well, my father is Luke Boyd and he is a healer at St Mungo's Hospital. My mother is Amy Boyd nee Cunningham. She, too, is a healer but also a midwife."

Lily cut me off, "Could you explain the houses now? Which one is the best?"

I laughed then answered her question, "There are four houses in Hogwarts. I will say them in order from best to worst: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My entire family was in the Gryffindor house! Ravenclaw is good for the intellectual. Hufflepuff is good for the strategists. Slytherin…well, that entire house is good for…is spitting out dark wizards and witches; in other words, they love the dark arts!"

"Slytherin was the house that Severus wanted to get in," Lily lowered her head then I delivered a hard blow to her, "I would keep an eye on him if I were you. For some strange reason, I don't trust him."

She nodded at me and I placed my hand on hers. This, I have that feeling, was the beginning of a friendship that would change my life forever.


End file.
